The Tale of Hema Book 1: Air
by luvAdventure123
Summary: 9,720 yrs before Avatar Korra's timeline in the early ages of the Avatar cycle, comes the story of the Fifth Avatar. This Avatar lives in an world where the spirit portals are sealed, the four growing nations although live in peace they all live divided and where the world has been left unguided for 16 years. Join her as she faces trials and tribulations in her remarkable tale.


**_Characters and story were created by K. Thompson_**

 ** _Characters created for this setting were created by K. Thompson, N. Gervais and S. Thompson_**

 ** _Avatar Universe and its canon characters were created by to B. Konietzko and to M. Dante Dimartino_**

 ** _"Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "The Legend of Korra" were both created by B. Konietzko and to M. Dante Dimartino_**

 _Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

 _For as long as I can remember, the growing nations of the world lived in harmony. When a war broke out between the citizens of the Earth Kingdom and settlers of my sister tribe at the South Pole, the world shook out of balance. The one who could resolve this conflict was Avatar Sudhir, master of all four elements. Shortly after he ended the war, the world was restored to peace but Sudhir was nowhere to be found..._

 _Rumor had it that Avatar Sudhir died in what was called the Avatar state, and the Avatar cycle was broken. Many mourned the loss of their Avatar, but others had hope that the rumors were false and the Avatar was reborn. Sixteen years have passed and the world needs its Avatar now more than ever, and I believe he or she is still out there somewhere. As the seasons must change, every cycle must continue and a new tale would begin with the new Avatar._

 _Xxxxxxxx_

Hema, a sixteen year old with chestnut brown hair parted in the middle of her head climbed into her bedroom through the window and fell to the floor hard using her hands to catch herself from her fall. The sound of her heavy breathing from running so fast through the forest filled her rustic bedroom. Hema hastily closed the window, and took off her boots and long grey cloak and shoved them under her bed. She listened carefully for footsteps at her bedroom door as she quickly scurried under the warm sheets of her bed. She stared at the sliding doors for one more time, listening for the footsteps of her grandparents, and she let her head fall back onto her pillow as she sighed with relief. She closed her golden orange-yellow eyes wanting to fall asleep, but her rest was cut short when she heard Grandma Jyoti say, "Good morning my sunflower."

"AAAAH!" she screamed clenching the secure comforting covers of her bed not being aware of Grandma Jyoti's presence in her bedroom as she sat there on the wooden rocking chair watching her like a hawk.

To Hema, Grandma Jyoti was a caring, wise and thoughtful old woman who loved her as if she was her own daughter. Jyoti was never was the type of person who would wait in the shadows to scare a soul out of someone. Hema must've thought that this was Grandma Jyoti's way of getting back at her since when Hema was a child she would come out of hiding places and scare her. Hema wondered if Grandma Jyoti thought she was reckless for sneaking out every morning to practice without telling her.

In the mornings Hema wasn't used to Grandma Jyoti scaring her. That's because every time she snuck out of her bedroom window at the heap of early morning and return back when the sun reined the soft blue skies, she never got caught. That is, until this particular morning. Hema couldn't help herself sneaking out her grandparent's ghetto log house in the early mornings. The reason why she would sneak out was because she would practice her firebending to improve based on what Grandpa Tarak taught her, or another reason could be that she loved to climb up the vast hills that shadowed the forest to see the sun be raised every morning.

Grandma Jyoti got off of the rocking chair as she opened the window welcoming the early autumn day. Hema closed her eyes from the morning daylight and then she asked Grandma Jyoti, "Grandma, how long have you been sitting there for?"

"Since I found you weren't in your bed this morning. Instead of sneaking out during the early mornings, it would be appropriate if you please tell me where you're going next time so I don't have to send your grandfather and a search party looking for you out there alright?" she scolded her granddaughter.

"I'll be sure to do that," sighed Hema as she sat up straight leaning against the log bed frame looking at Grandma Jyoti.

"You'd better hurry and get dressed if you want to work out in the rice fields with your Grandpa today. I'll leave you to get ready," reminded Grandma Jyoti as she left Hema's bedroom closing the sliding door securely behind her.

Hema got out from her sheets and got ready for the day by slipping back on her knee high boots. Ever since Hema was nine, this was her usual every day morning routine; she would get dressed, eat her steaming bowl of rice, and help Grandpa Tarak tend to his rice field until dusk. She had gotten so used to this routine but at least it was better than staying stuck indoors with Grandma Jyoti assisting her with the house chores since after all, her grandmother wasn't getting any younger. Once she was done with getting ready, she picked up her wooden comb from her bedside table and started to smoothly comb out the tangles from the tips of her hair to the roots of her healthy scalp. She opened and closed the sliding door of her bedroom and came running down the stairs from her bedroom to the kitchen. Grandma Jyoti had made Hema a warm cup of tea from the rock built fireplace to drink for the morning and a small bowl of white rice. Hema seated herself at the table being careful not to get a splinter on her hand.

Although her grandparent's house had been around for a long time and hadn't suffered any damages, that didn't mean that the furniture wasn't starting to wear out. She enjoyed her tea, ate her bowl of rice, and then she hurried outside ready to work with Grandpa Tarak in the rice field. Hema could spot Grandpa Tarak from a distance thanks to his grey hair that was laced up into a loose bun. Hema saw him turn his of wrinkly smiling face towards her view as she came closer to him. When she finally caught up to him, he exclaimed to her, "Good morning sunshine!"

Hema wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her right arm and she replied confidently, "Morning Grandpa."

"Let me guess. You snuck out again?" asked Grandpa Tarak predictably while crossing his arms.

Hema lowered her head looking away from Tarak as she scratched her hair with her right hand she answered, "Yeah, but I was just only practicing my firebending so that I could improve. What harm is there in that?"

"You never know if one day your fire gets out of hand and you'll end up burning the whole forest down to ruble. Try to be more cautious and not so careless the next time you practice; you know how your Grandma worries."

"No need to remind me, Grandpa I have it under control," reminded Hema.

"We should start harvesting the rice before there won't be any rice to harvest. Besides, I've heard from the locals that the spider rats are supposed to be bad this year."

Hema laced her hair back into a pony tail to keep it out of her face and she replied, "Let's get started right away. Besides, the rice can't harvest itself."

Grandpa Tarak chuckled from Hema's remark as he climbed over the wooden fence that protected the rice from wild hybrid animals. Hema climbed over the fence once she was ready to get to work. Hema rolled up the sleeves of her dress as she started to help Grandpa Tarak harvesting the rice. Even though she knew that harvesting rice was tiresome, she didn't let the task ahead stop her from persevering through.

Xxxxx

Later that day in the mid-afternoon, Hema and Grandpa Tarak took a short break after working hard in the rice field. By then, Hema could feel every drop of sweat running down from her lightly tanned forehead to the fine lines of her cheekbones. When Hema was done eating her meal, she excused herself from the table and ran outside deep into the forest to practice her firebending. This time, she remembered not to be careless when she practiced her firebending. Hema felt alive when she was firebending and she felt a spark of energy flow within her every time she felt this way. Suddenly, Grandpa Tarak came to watch Hema firebending by sitting down on a log but when she was having difficulty doing a firebending move, Grandpa Tarak got off of the log and approached Hema and he said, "Okay Hema, do you know what you did wrong with that last punch?"

Hema scratched her head again a little frustrated replying with, "I just don't seem to get it Grandpa. I've been firebending for eleven years now and I should have the basics of firebending down already!"

Grandpa Tarak put his hands on Hema's shoulders and he said to her, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Hema. It takes a firebender years to become a true master in the art of firebending. For some it will come easy to them but as for others, it takes time."

Hema suddenly came with an idea so she suggested Grandpa Tarak, "Maybe you could show me how I could improve in my firebending skills! After all, you are a master in firebending."

Grandpa Tarak knew that they were a little rushed for time in their plans but he knew that he loved supporting his only granddaughter in any way he could. Maybe he could teach Hema a short lesson in firebending before they went back to the rice field. He sighed and he strictly replied with, "Alright, one quick lesson in firebending and then we'll head back to the rice field. Are you ready to listen to my lesson?"

"Let's do this," replied Hema confidently.

"First, get into your stance and show me your firebending punch," Hema stepped her left foot in front of her and kept her stance wide bending her knees. Grandpa Tarak examined Hema's right arm that she was going to use to punch as he continued, "Do you see how you are using your muscles to be the driving force in your punch? When you're doing this, you're relying on the power of your muscles for firebending. Instead, you need to rely on the power of your breath for firebending. Without using proper breathing techniques in firebending, your firebending will become sloppy," explained Grandpa Tarak carefully to Hema.

Tarak helped Hema adjust her stance and her form so she could use her breath to be the driving force in her attacks. Hema knew Grandpa Tarak had plenty of years in experience using firebending since his father taught him every essential form in firebending at a young age. For how old Grandpa Tarak was now she was quite surprised that he remembered every form and trick to firebending since for all of his life he worked out in the rice fields. Shortly after Grandpa Tarak helped Hema fix her stance, Hema took a solemn deep breath in and out and punched her arm forward with colours of oranges and yellows. Hema stood back up normally smiling in satisfaction to her grandfather.

"Well done Hema. You picked up that last move quicker than I thought, "admitted Grandpa Tarak.

"Thanks Grandpa. Someday when I truly master firebending, maybe I could be the first firebender in history to make a whirlwind of fire!" exclaimed Hema.

Grandpa Tarak chuckled and he replied, "That could be quite possible you might achieve creating a whirlwind of fire one day. But you'll have to repetitively practice in order to be a firebending master. You're quite a fast learner, just like your father when I taught him firebending at youth."

When Hema heard Grandpa Tarak mention her father, her face turned sad because she didn't even remember what her father or mother both looked like eleven years ago. It had been so long since she last heard her father or mother being mentioned and living with Grandma Jyoti and Grandpa Tarak for eleven years to her felt like she lived with them her whole life. She wondered where they were for eleven years and whether or not they were still alive but traveling in another part of the world, perhaps the Earth Kingdom would've been her best bet where they were. Hema sighed and she confessed, "I wish he and mother could both be here. I just don't get why they left me behind. Am I a burden to my parents, Grandpa?"

"No Hema that is utter nonsense! You are not a burden to your parents. You are a blessing to them and they both loved you more than the world itself," assured Grandpa Tarak.

When Grandpa Tarak allowed Hema to hug him, he knew he couldn't blame Hema for the way she was feeling about her parents. He himself felt the same way as Hema because he fondly missed his only son. It seemed only yesterday to him that he was teaching his son to master the art of firebending, and now he's left his home behind seeking to travel the world. He let go of Hema from their long hug and he once again placed his hands on Hema's shoulders and he said to her, "We should get back out in the rice field and finish harvesting the rice."

Hema shook off the remorseful feeling of her parents and nodded confidently to Grandpa Tarak. She walked back with him to the rice field grateful and relieved that she was able to openly share her feelings about her parents to Grandpa Tarak who made her feel better again.

Xxxxxx

At the end of the day, the sun was setting with its soft and fading beams of light bidding the valley goodnight. As the sun's golden rays slowly left the valley, the small rice fields were abandoned as by now harvesters and farmers were inside their warm, comforting homes enjoying a hearty meal with family and friends. Hema and Grandpa Tarak had finished harvesting all of the rice in their rice field by the time the sun had set and the moon started to rise. Before they went inside, Hema worked together with Grandpa Tarak as partners to transfer all of the harvested rice from the wheelbarrow into the rice sacks. Hema recalled one time as a child when she tried to put all of the rice from the wheelbarrow to a sack all on her own, she ended up getting buried in the rice that got dumped on her. Hema snickered about that mischievous moment in her childhood and thanks to the experience she's had working in the rice field she improved. Once they were done, they took the rice sacks inside of the house to avoid any pests from getting inside. Hema could smell something delicious but spicy coming from the kitchen. She could recognize right away what Grandpa Jyoti was cooking since she's been growing up under their roof eating Grandma Jyoti's scrumptious food. Grandpa Jyoti then asked cheerfully to her husband, "How was the remainder of work today?"

"It was splendid. Hema and I harvested all of the rice and I'm going to take it to the Traders Market to Mr. Takumi tomorrow," replied Tarak as he seated himself at the wooden table.

"That's wonderful to hear. I've made my homemade spicy roast chicken for dinner along with some gai-lan I picked from my beautiful garden earlier today. Hema my sunflower, could you please set the table for dinner?"

Hema nodded 'yes' to Grandma Jyoti and she walked over to the pantry that was located under the wooden log steps of the house. She opened the door stepping inside and she lit the lantern with a touch of fire from her fingertips. From each shelf, she searched high and low on the shelves until she finally found three wooden plates, three fresh raggedy small towels, three wooden cups for tea and three wooden pairs of chopsticks. She looked at the state the pantry was in with cobwebs hanging from one corner of the pantry and it look liked it hadn't been cleaned in years. She understood that Grandma Jyoti and Grandpa Tarak were getting older but until the day she got betrothed to someone, she'd have to keep up her pace to not only help work in the rice field all year round but help Grandma Jyoti clean up the log house. She reminded herself that there had to be a day sometime this week when there was bad weather to give this pantry a good clean. She took these items, blew out the light in the pantry, closed the door behind her, and went to the table preparing for dinner.

Hema set up the table for dinner at three spots at the table and then she helped Grandma Jyoti carry the wooden hot dish of spicy roast chicken to the table. Grandpa Tarak got the gai-lan dish and he gently placed it on the table delicately. Hema sat down at the table with Grandpa Tarak while Grandma Jyoti walked over to the rock built fireplace and took the teapot to the table pouring tea into the wooden cups. Hema cuffed her hands around the wooden cup of green tea feeling the warmth comforting her. Once dinner was ready, they all ate their food at the table. When Hema overheard her Grandpa talking about the Traders market, she remembered how much she longed to go ever since he talked about it when she was a child. And it was a bit sad that for not once in her life had she gone to visit her birthplace for eleven years and she was denied that freedom. But this time it would be different since Hema has remembered that Grandpa Tarak promised her she would seize this opportunity to see the village and look around independently. She placed her chopsticks down and turning to Grandpa Tarak she requested, "Grandpa, remember when I was five years old and you promised me one year I'd get to go to the Traders Market for a day? I'd love to go in your place to visit there tomorrow."

Grandpa Tarak stopped eating and he processed what Hema had just told him. He turned over to Jyoti made eye contact with her as she whispered to him. Hema wondered whether Grandma Jyoti would consider her request or not by the way she was speaking to Grandpa Tarak. Grandpa Tarak then turned from his wife over to Hema and he replied with, "I'm not so sure if that would be wise for you to go this year, Hema. In the last couple of years, there have been some troublemakers from outside the borders of Saigon trying to stir up fights and ruin the reputation of our peaceful home."

Hema refused to be denied this chance to see Saigon village for herself. Without letting her temporary anger overcome her she pleaded, "But you promised that this would be my year to go the Traders Market! Ever since I was old enough to help you out in the rice fields, I've heard so many wonderful things about it from you that makes want to go there even more each year!"

"Grandpa Tarak is right, Hema. There was one time years ago that some bandits tried to compromise the event by stealing the trading goods from foreigners that have traveled from far off places to get here."

"Grandma, I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself with my firebending if anything goes wrong. All I ask is to experience Saigon village for myself. I want to find out what's been going on without me there for eleven years and enjoy some time at the village just for one day," assured Hema.

Hema and Grandpa Jyoti locked eyes with Grandpa Tarak waiting for him to blurt out an answer. It was silent in the house for a brief moment with the crickets chirping outside. Grandpa Tarak admitted that he was wrong and Hema was right. They kept her secluded away from Saigon village not giving her the freedom to see it for herself for eleven years. It grieved him how he could keep his own granddaughter away from the village she was born and raised for five years around a community of people who could've helped her shape her to be the grown up girl she would've been. But now Hema was a young adult who was starting to have her own independent opinions and she knew how to take care of herself even when she faced dangers on her own. Grandpa Tarak deeply sighed and he answered, "Alright, I'll let you go to the Traders Market this year. Just as long as you promise me you'll be careful."

Hema smiled, and getting up from her chair she embraced Grandpa in a hug from the right side of her grandfather and she said, "Thank you Grandpa! I promise you that I'll be safe at the Trader's Market."

"Before I head off to bed, I'd love to hear another story about Avatar Sudhir," requested Hema as she let go of Grandpa Tarak and sat back down in her chair picking up her chopsticks.

"Hema, dearest sunflower, aren't you a little bit too old for stories?" asked Grandma Jyoti.

"You can never be too old for stories, Grandma."

Shortly after everyone was done eating, Hema cleaned up the table collecting the wooden plates, the wooden chopsticks, and the wooden cups. Hema then took a bucket of water outside along with the wooden dishes and she started scrubbing them down until there was not a scrap of food left on each plate. As Hema washed the dishes, she daydreamed about what tomorrow would be like at Saigon village. She'd be welcomed to the event with open arms from the community, talk to a few people, she would express her joy and happiness by fire dancing along to lively music being played in the center of the village and perhaps maybe make a friend. Hema dried the plates with a dry rag and went inside putting the wooden dishes away. Grandma Jyoti was hand sewing a quilt near the rock built fire place as Hema entered back inside the house making sure no pests or insects got inside. She went back into the pantry putting the dishes away to use another time and she met Grandpa Tarak by rock built fire place as he pulled up a chair. Hema sat on a rug on the floor with her knees crossed and her back straight waiting patiently for Grandpa Tarak to choose tonight's tale he was going to share about Avatar Sudhir. Grandpa Tarak pondered for a tale and then he asked Hema, "Did I ever tell you the story of how Avatar Sudhir had gotten his animal companion?"

"You told me that story two weeks ago, Grandpa," recalled Hema.

Grandpa Tarak thought slowly recalling which stories he had told Hema about Avatar Sudhir and what stories he hasn't told her about him that she would want to know. Hema was thinking of a story her Grandpa hadn't told her yet but suddenly one story came quickly to her head and she asked him, "What about the time Avatar Sudhir proved he was the Avatar?"

"Oh you're right I haven't told you that story yet! This tale began when Sudhir was only fourteen years old. At that age, he wasn't aware of his role as the Avatar. In fact, at that age his parents thought he was a nonbender since he was a late bloomer when it came to earthbending,"

"Sudhir couldn't bend anything until he was fourteen? No wonder it took him until he was nineteen to become a fully realized Avatar," commented Hema.

"Yes that's right Hema. It may have taken him awhile to learn to bend his native element, but it was worth the training for him if he was going to move on to master the next element. One day he was playing a game with his village friends and when he was confident in winning the game, he used earthbending and firebending both at the same time. Ecstatic, he ran home to his mother and father telling them what happened when he was playing with his friends. So Sudhir's parents immediately took him to meet with the governor of his village explaining to him that their son is the new reborn Avatar. The governor was full of disbelief because fourteen years ago, the Earth King had sent travelers searching far and wide for the new Avatar but none of them had no luck with their search. When his parents told Sudhir to come and see the governor, he proudly demonstrated to the governor that he was an earthbender and a firebender without any formal training."

"Wow! Sudhir must've been pretty prideful as a teenager."

"He was indeed very proud of who he was. But over time as he became a fully realized Avatar, he had already let go of his pride. I think it's time for you to head off to bed if you want to get up early tomorrow morning," advised Grandpa Tarak.

"Alright. Goodnight Grandpa and Grandma," replied Hema as she gave them both a hug and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Grandma Jyoti had the urge to call out to Hema, "And don't sneak out of the house this time! You remember our discussion from earlier!"

Hema called down to Grandma Jyoti, "I won't! Next time you won't have to send out Grandpa and a search party to find me!"

Upstairs, Hema closed the sliding door behind her as she lit up a candle with her firebending to see her room more clearly. In the early autumn it was starting to get colder at night since Hema usually left her sliding window panels open during the day to let the autumn breeze soar into her warm rustic room. Hema closed the sliding window panels and she started to lace her brown silky hair back into a simple fishtail braid. Hema removed her clothing and changed into her ankle long nightgown for the night. Afterwards, she crawled under the quilts of her bed lying down on the bed looking up at her ceiling. She stared up at the log ceiling of her roof until she fell under a dreamy state.

Xxxxxx

The next morning, Hema got out of her warm cozy sheets and got ready for the Traders Market. She couldn't believe that for the first time in eleven years, she was going to visit her hometown again and have her freedom for a day. As she prepped herself for the day by getting on her clothes, she was thinking about what her blurry dream meant. This was no surprise to Hema that for the longest time she had reoccurring dreams ever since she moved into her grandparent's ghetto log house but she couldn't seem to understand what her dreams were telling her. She would often tell Tarak or Jyoti about her dreams but they'd usually tell her that it could've been mind tricks but she felt every time they gave her that answer; it was like as if there was more than to their simple wave off to her dreams. Hema shook out the thought as she finished getting ready leaving her hair in her fishtail braid and she hurried down stairs to the kitchen. When Grandma Jyoti heard Hema come to the table she welcomed her warmly, "Good morning Hema. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I sure did Grandma. How was your sleep?"

"My sleep was very peaceful. You didn't sneak out again did you?" asked Grandma Jyoti suspiciously.

"Nope not this time Grandma," assured Hema as slightly giggled.

Hema ate a green apple fresh from Grandma Jyoti's garden and drank her warm glass of green tea. Once she was finished, she started to take the twelve sacks of rice outside of her house to the wheelbarrow. As she put the medium sacks of rice onto the wheelbarrow, Grandma Jyoti and Grandpa Tarak were watching her from the open door of their house. Grandma Jyoti reminded Hema, "Please be safe at the Traders Market."

Hema carried four sacks of rice to the wheelbarrow and she simply replied, "I will."

Grandpa Tarak then added, "Make sure you come back home in time for dinner."

Hema carried another four sacks of rice to the wheelbarrow and she replied, "I will."

And then Grandma Jyoti advised Hema, "And please don't get into any trouble. You know how me and your Grandpa both worry about you."

After Hema put the last sack of rice on the wheelbarrow, she walked to her Grandma and Grandpa and she reassured, "I'll be fine Grandma and Grandpa. I'll come back home in time for dinner and I bring back the money from Mr. Takumi. Is there anything at the Traders Market that you both might need?"

Grandpa Tarak put his left arm around his wife and he answered, "I don't think we'll need anything for the time being Hema. But if there's anything you'd like to get at the Traders Market, you're welcome to get whatever you want."

"Well I was planning on trading some tea leaves. Have a nice relaxing day at home!"

Hema turned away from her grandparents as she grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow walking towards Saigon village. As she took the long winding road to the village, Hema started to wonder how much her hometown has changed for the past eleven years. Almost every day when she was out in the rice field with Grandpa Tarak she'd stare out at Saigon village from a distance yearning to return back there and for the years that Hema was living with Grandpa Tarak and Grandma Jyoti, Saigon village started to feel less like home to her.

Xxxxxxx

A few miles away from Saigon village, Hema waved to the farmers who were working hard in the rice fields harvesting the rice for harvesting season. None of the farmers waved back at Hema since they were staring at her as if she was a complete stranger to them. Hema didn't really seem to care that none of them waved back at her because she had other things to focus on. Hema's goal for today at the Traders Market was to not only have fun but to make some new friends around the community that she had forgotten about. Hema made it just in time a few minutes later when it began. Hema kept her eyes open searching through the busy crowds for Mr. Takumi's rice stall so she could sell the rice to him. While her eyes were scanning the crowded street, she noticed how colourful and lively everything was this month. There were banners hanging from above her head that had colours of oranges, blues, greens, and reds all symbolizing the four nations. There were even some musicians playing some lively music as well. Despite the fact that no one in Saigon village knew who she was except for the Takumi family, she didn't seem to mind but this reminded Hema that she didn't grow up close to any friends.

Hema also spotted two children both from two different nations were happily laughing as they chased one another playfully which helped her to change her trace of thoughts. Finally, she spotted Mr. Takumi's stall and saw it was empty and she asked aloud, "Hello? Mr. Takumi?"

Hema released her grip from the wooden handles of the wheelbarrow and looked around Mr. Takumi's stall. She saw the disorganized mess that was behind Mr. Takumi's stall and she had to admit that even though she heard from Grandpa Tarak that Mr. Takumi was the most cheerful fellow he knew in Saigon village, he wasn't all that great at cleaning or organizing his messes. It was a good thing most times that his loyal wife Mrs. Takumi would help him organize his stall on most days. Suddenly, he sprung up in front of her out of nowhere and with his enthusiastic smile he said, "Good morning missy how do you do?"

Hema jumped back surprised for she didn't expect Mr. Takumi to appear in front of her. It reminded her of yesterday morning's event when Grandma Jyoti surprised her unintentionally. Hema took a long look at Mr. Takumi; Mr. Takumi then took a closer look at Hema and he asked her, "Wait, who are you missy? Are you even from around these parts?"

Hema cleared her throat, and standing up straight she offered Mr. Takumi her hand and she friendly said, "I'm Hema, Tarak's granddaughter."

Mr. Takumi took his time to think but then his cheeky smile appeared back on his face and he replied with enthusiasm while shaking Hema's right hand excitedly, "Oh that's right! Tarak's granddaughter! It's nice to finally meet you! And in person!"

When Mr. Takumi finished shaking Hema's hand, she couldn't stop her hand from shaking and she finally stopped her hand from shaking by using her left hand to force it to stop. Hema then said awkwardly with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you...too."

"You know every time your Grandpa came to see me he'd mention you to me all of the time!"

"Really? I don't consider myself that important to be mentioned."

"Don't be surprised, Hema! You are important to be mentioned! Your Grandpa really cares about you alot. Speaking of which, where is your Grandpa?" asked Mr. Takumi with his eyes wildly looking around from his stall from one corner of the street to another.

Hema answered for Mr. Takumi, "I asked him if I could take the rice for him today so that he could take a day off to relax."

"Well that's very sincere of you Hema. Oh I almost forgot!"

Mr. Takumi vanished in a split second as he was searching through his disorganized stall for the bag of money he owed Hema for her selling the rice to him. Hema looked around his stall once again wondering where Mr. Takumi disappeared off to. Suddenly, he popped right in front of her again with one medium bag full of coins and he exclaimed, "Here you are, Hema. Twenty silver pieces for the twelve sacks of rice!"

Hema accepted the medium bag of coins and she replied, "Thank you very much for remembering, Mr. Takumi. Before I go around seeing the rest of the Traders Market, would it be alright with you if I left the wheelbarrow here?"

"Of course you can leave it here!"

Before Hema left Mr. Takumi, she helped Mr. Takumi carry the heavy sacks of rice to move into his stall. Once she was done, she left her wheelbarrow at Mr. Takumi's stall and started looking around the Traders Market from one stall to another admiring all of the artisan works such as the fine details in the pottery, the workmanship in the swords, and the smooth touch of the silk scarves. Hema curiously walked over to one stall that belonged to an Air Nomad from one of the Air temples who was trading several handmade silk scarves in shades of colours such as gold, orange, red, the list went on. Hema spotted a golden yellow-orange tea dyed silk scarf that matched with her eyes. Hema wrapped the silk scarf around her neck, looked at her reflection in a mirror and she immediately fell in love with the scarf. It would be a perfect addition to her clothing for the autumn season and not to mention that the scarf almost matched her irises. Hema took a tiny leather bag out of her stitched bag and handed it to the stall owner. The stall owner looked inside the tiny bag to see tea leaves sniffing them and smiled. The stall owner said to Hema, "I accept your trade young lady. Enjoy your scarf!"

"Thank you and enjoy your tea leaves," replied Hema politely.

Hema walked away from the stall owner happily and then she went to visit another stall admiring the teapots with their vibrant colours and the details on every creation making each unique in their own way. As she looked over the teapots, she realized that it must've taken this stall owner days or perhaps even weeks to reach this level of perfection at his craft. Hema turned and she noticed one grey teapot with a burnt sienna swirl that looked familiar to her. Even though she had never seen this teapot before in her life, she sworn that she saw it somewhere before or maybe once even owned it but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She picked up the grey teapot then asked the stall owner, "Excuse me, could you tell me where you got this grey teapot?"

The stall owner took a look at the teapot and confused he asked her, "What do you mean miss? The teapot is a maroon red, not grey.

Hema then shuttered her eyes for a moment and she looked at the teapot she was holding in her hands realizing she was only imagining the teapot was the colour grey and it was really maroon red. She was so sure that the teapot was grey with a burnt sienna swirl on it but then again, it must've been her mind playing tricks on her. She placed the teapot back in its place and she rubbed her forehead feeling her head aching coming on and apologized, "Forgive me; I must be seeing things this morning."

"Are you feeling alright miss?"

"I-I should be okay," she stuttered to the stall owner.

Hema walked away from the teapot stall but then she overheard a woman scream from not too far away from her with three earthbenders, "Hey! Why are you three causing me so much trouble?! Just leave me alone in peace!"

"Not until you tell us what we want to hear!" threatened the leader of the trio of earthbenders.

Three male firebenders approached the earthbenders and remarked at them, "Why don't you bulky clobber heads pick on some firebenders your own size?!"

Hema knew that if they kept on arguing, they would fight one another until there was nothing left and Saigon village would fall apart. It would surely ruin the good reputation of Saigon village and replace it with a bad reputation of getting into fights. After all, it was now illegal in Saigon village to bend any of the elements inside the borders of the village and Hema wasn't sure if the earthbenders knew that. Hema stuffed her scarf into her stitched pack running swiftly to the three earthbenders and three firebenders hoping to stop them. She didn't know how she was going to stop the conflict from rising, but she had to think quickly. Just before the earthbenders were about to attack the firebenders with their boulders of rocks, Hema stopped them coming inbetween the two mobs and she yelled, "Stop!"

One firebender yelled at Hema, "What do you think you're doing fellow firebender? Get out of the way!"

"I won't! Can't you all see what you're doing? The Traders Market is supposed to be an event in which the people of the four nations come together to enjoy one day every year settling their differences and their past grudges aside to cope together becoming one. But you all instead decided to do the opposite from what this event is supposed to be! Can't we all just settle our differences and enjoy this one day while we all still have it?"

Hema waited for the three angry firebenders to respond and she saw them put down their burning fire and they walked away from the fight going about as usual. Hema sighed in relief that she was able to prevent a fight from occurring. Hema walked away quickly from the earthbenders who started the fight while taking her scarf out from her stitched bag and she concealed her face with it as she hid in the busy crowds of the streets. But it was too late for the leader had his eyes set on her. He said to the other two earthbenders, "Let's follow her. She might know something about the one our masters are searching for."

Hema never turned her head around to see if the three rogue earthbenders were following her. All that mattered to her right now is that she stayed low for a while and evaded her stalkers. She didn't seem to understand why they're so interested in her when she's just a normal farm girl who's also a firebender. She blended into the busy crowds and snuck to a different part of the village where she could stay for the time being. She looked from one corner of the streets to the other making sure that the three earthbenders didn't see her. Finally, she found a safe part of Saigon village where she could hang about for the time being until it was almost the end of the day. She had a plan for how she was going to get out of Saigon village but she only hoped that she get out of the village successful without being stalked.

Xxxxxx

A few hours later, when the temperature in the grasslands was cool, and the breeze was silent and soft, Hema was walking halfway home from Saigon village. Her hands were aching from gripping so hard on the wheelbarrow so she decided to stop and take a short break. She leaned on the wooden wheelbarrow stargazing and admiring the glowing white stars in the deep blue night. As a child, she admired the stars, because they reminded her that even when she faced her darkest hours, there would always be a twinkle of light in the dark and she would never be alone. Hema stopped stargazing and she decided to continue on home. She was suddenly stopped when three figures in the dark stood in front of her blocking her path. The only thing she could see clearly from under their cloaked hoods was the blood red from their irises. The figure on the left walked away from the figure in the middle and went on Hema's left and the figure on the right walked over to Hema's right. Hema frowned knowing something was up and she asked to them, "What do you want? Why are you stalking me?"

Hema recognized the three earthbenders from the Traders Market earlier that day and she says to him, "I recognize the three of you! You three were the ones causing that disorder in the Traders Market today weren't you?"

With his left hand, the leader aggressively pushed the wheelbarrow aside coming closer to Hema and he taunted, "You're quite a clever Avatar now aren't you? Don't you agree with me boys?"

The two other earthbenders laughed in response to their leader's taunt, Hema rephrased what the earthbender called her. He called her the Avatar. She knew it couldn't possibly be true. "No, I don't believe you. My Grandpa told me that Avatar Sudhir is still alive!"

The second earthbender taunted her with, "He probably must've lied to you."

The leader then added in, "Now that we finally found you, our masters want you to come with us to meet them."

Hema refused to be taken away by these rogue earthbenders and she asked, "What will you do to me if I don't come with you?"

Two of the earthbenders lifted two chunks of medium boulders from the ground and the leader of the trio of earthbenders said, "Then you'll give us no choice but to make you come by force. Attack!"

The earthbenders attacked Hema tossing their medium boulders at her and she dodged by doing a back flip and she made a fast comeback at the three earthbenders as she kicked shots of firebending trying to make sure they keep their distance away from her. No matter how many fire blasts she shot at them, they avoided them swiftly and none of them got burned.

Hema did multiple firebending moves which included front flips, back flips, back kicks, roundhouse kicks, and leg sweeps but she knew it wasn't enough to stop them. And she couldn't continue on this fight forever like this. One of the earthbenders knocked Hema down the ground when he threw a boulder at her and she flew backwards on the dirty ground. Hema wasn't willing to give up on the fight but just before she tried to get up, her arms could no longer support her bruised body so she fell to the ground in defeat.

The second earthbender crossed him arms to his leader, "Well that wasn't too hard."

The third earthbender then reminded the second earthbender, "Let's not celebrate too soon. We still have unfinished work to do."

The leader ordered the second and third earthbender to grab Hema by her arms and take her with them. Just as they grabbed Hema by her wrists taking her with them, Hema scared the two earthbenders when she stood back up grabbing them by their wrists and flipping them in front of them to their leader. They were all surprised with their jaws dropped when they saw her eyes glowing white like the glowing stars above them as she frowned at them lifting her head up. As the two earthbenders cowered behind their leader, they watched her creating a massive whirlwind of fire using ascending up high into the air. "Don't just gaze at her! Bring her down with all that you've got!"

The two earthbenders ran in front of the fiery whirlwind Hema had made to protect herself and they both started to bend boulders of rocks at her with all of their strength and might. Hema saw this and with a blast of fire from her hands she blew their boulders to smithereens and the three earthbenders started to run away from her knowing their work had been done here. They ran for their lives out of Saigon village like cowards. As Hema was up in her blazing whirlwind, she felt a vast amount of energy running through her fingertips as she bended the scarring colourful flames of yellows and oranges to her own will. The flames from her whirlwind were so hot that it was burning the edges of her dress. She didn't know how she would get out of this and she could even feel her own throat turning dry. The villagers of Saigon village stepped out of their log houses spotting the spectacle out in the middle of the grain fields.

The people of the village had never had such a disaster like this for years ever since it was founded. The men and the farmers saw the grain fields go up in flames so they ran with pails of water and they tried to do whatever they could to stop this wildfire from spreading out farther into the rice fields. One of the men who tried to stop the rice fields from lighting up like wildfire saw a figure with glowing white eyes and he screamed, "H-he's returned! Avatar Sudhir has returned!"

The women and children stared up at the fiery whirlwind speechless but full of fear for no one had ever seen the Avatar be able to create something quite like this and stay up there for a long length of time. Grandpa Tarak made it just in time to get up close to Hema's blazing whirlwind to try to stop her before the villagers got any closer to see who they believe is Avatar Sudhir. Grandpa Tarak used his firebending to enter inside of the eye of the whirlwind and he yelled, "HEMA! Can you hear me?"

Grandpa Tarak realized Hema couldn't hear him from the overwhelmed state she was in so he propelled himself with his firebending and he grabbed hold of Hema's left hand. Hema looked down at Grandpa Tarak her eyes glowing white but full of fear not in control of herself. He reassured Hema calmly, "Sunshine, it's me. The nightmare's over so don't be scared; I'm right here."

Hema then recognized Grandpa Tarak's voice so her fiery whirlwind dispersed as she and Grandpa Tarak both slowly went safely back on the ground. Hema's glowing white eyes vanished as she was about to stumble and her Grandpa caught her from falling down. Hema then asked Grandpa Tarak weakly, "Grandpa, how...how did I do that?"

Grandpa Tarak didn't give Hema an answer as he stared out to the villagers that were coming closer to see if Avatar Sudhir was still there. Grandpa Tarak went to the broken remains of the wheelbarrow, grabbed Hema's stitched pack and then he covered Hema in a shawl as he started speed walking leading her to home. Hema looked over her shoulder to see the damage that she alone had caused in the grain fields tonight. For the walk back home with Grandpa Tarak, he didn't speak a word to her and Hema didn't speak a word to him as they walked back to the house. Hema and Grandpa Tarak entered into the fond comfort of their home and they found Grandma Jyoti pacing in her nightgown and the moment she saw Hema, she placed her hands on Hema's shoulders and with worry she asked, "Sunflower, are you alright? I was so worried about you!"

"Grandma it's alright. I'm okay now. How did you both know what I was doing?"

"I saw your whirlwind of fire from the window so I came to calm you down," answered Grandpa Tarak.

Hema, Grandpa Tarak, and Grandma Jyoti all sat down at the wooden table and Grandma Jyoti poured a glass of soothing tea for everyone. Dozens of questions were spiraling through Hema's mind as she sat on her chair silently not taking one sip from her warm tea as she held it cupped around her hands. She could even hear Grandpa Tarak and Grandma Jyoti whispering debating what they should tell her and then she said to them, "Tell me the truth."

"Hema, please I don't think you would understand. It would be too much for you to take in all one night after what just happened," said Grandma Jyoti.

Hema paused for a moment to think. The house was dead silent, and all they could hear in this silence was the insects outdoors chirping away into the night. Hema knew Grandpa Tarak and Grandma Jyoti were hiding something from her and she needed answers. She was desperate to know the truth after she unintentionally attacked Saigon village. She sighed lifting her gaze from the floor in between her feet meeting with Grandpa Tarak and Grandma Jyoti's old weary eyes and she continued with, "I need to hear the truth directly from both of you. Why did those three earthbenders call me the Avatar when Avatar Sudhir is still alive?"

Grandpa Tarak sighed knowing this was going to hard for Hema to swallow what he has to say to her and then turning to Hema making direct eye contact with his granddaughter holding her hands into his and he said to her, "That's because...you are the Avatar."

Hema's eyes looked towards Grandma Jyoti expecting her to tell her this was all a big misunderstanding. It couldn't be true that she was the Avatar. She let go of Grandpa Tarak's hands and she replied with, "No...no that's not possible. There can't be two Avatars existing at the same time! Grandpa, you told me that Avatar Sudhir was still-"

"I lied to you," answered Grandpa Tarak as he lowered his head facing the cold stone covered ground of her home.

Hema widened her eyes when her Grandpa said those words to her and she felt her heart sank. She was shocked. She had trusted Grandpa Tarak and Grandma Jyoti for eleven years and all this time they drowned her head with lies. She could tell them anything and they would solely promise her that no one else would know. Their words felt like the truth to her and it was painful for her realizing that she had been growing up in a home of lies. Now she's being told that Avatar Sudhir is dead. She got out of her chair turning away from Grandpa Tarak and Grandma Jyoti walking towards the fireplace looking at the flames. Grandma Jyoti sighed and she continued for Tarak with, "Hema, Avatar Sudhir died sixteen years ago. His enemies knew that the new Avatar would be reborn in the Fire Nation and they would try to take you away and hurt you. We-I mean your parents, Tarak and I refused to let that be your fate so we spread a rumour that Avatar Sudhir died while in the Avatar State trying to save his family," explained Grandma Jyoti to Hema calmly.

"How could you both spread this lie to everyone going behind their backs?"

"We had no other choice, Hema. Your Grandma and I only spread that rumour to protect you. If we did nothing to stop Avatar Sudhir's enemies becoming aware that you were the new Avatar, your life would be put at risk."

Hema could feel her cheeks starting to warm up feeling the flames of the fireplace warming her. She then asked, "How did my mother and father find out I was the Avatar?"

"They came to us one morning saying that you could communicate with one of your past lives and they left you with us. We haven't received any letters or even heard from them ever since," answered Grandma Jyoti.

Hema walked back to the table, sitting back down on her chair taking it all in. There was no doubt that she was the new Avatar. Why didn't her grandparents tell her she was the Avatar when they had the chance to? How long were they planning on keeping the truth away from her? Hema put those questions aside and realized there were still some questions that were left unsolved. The three earthbenders knew she was the Avatar, but how did they know? She even was curious about who their so called masters were. Hema then locked eye contact with her grandparents and she said to them, "I have to go after those three earthbenders."

"Hema they're too dangerous, "said Grandma Jyoti.

"I don't care. They came to Saigon village looking for me and I need to find out who their masters are," replied Hema.

"Hema, you shouldn't waste your time going after those three earthbenders. Since you now know that you are the Avatar, you must learn to master the three elements," reminded Grandpa Tarak.

"Hema please go upstairs. Your Grandpa and I will discuss this and decide," pleaded Grandma Jyoti.

"But-"started Hema.

"Do as your Grandma says, Hema. Please," ordered Grandpa Tarak.

Hema did as Grandpa Tarak told her and she got out from her chair, taking her tea upstairs with her as she walked up the log steps to her bedroom. She opened her sliding bedroom door and closed it behind her. She sighed as she walked slowly to her bedroom to look up at the stars once again. She sat down, and when she took a sip from her tea, her face turned sour so she spewed the tea out from her window.

Hema mumbled to herself, "My tea's cold already? I guess I must've gotten carried away from my conversation with Grandma and Grandpa."

Hema put her tea aside where she wouldn't knock it over and then she kept looking at the twinkling stars of the night. While Hema was watching the stars, she could even hear from far away in Saigon village the farmers and everyone talking about the fiery whirlwind that came out of nowhere and just dispersed a few minutes before. Hema had hated the fact that she unwillingly attacked Saigon village tonight with no control over herself. She regretted not having any control over the Avatar State and she secretly promised she would never go into the Avatar State again. She heard her bedroom door slide open of the footsteps of Grandpa Tarak. Hema didn't turn away from the stars to face Grandpa Tarak.

Grandpa Tarak sighed deeply and he "Your Grandma and I have decided to let you go and travel the world to master the three elements."

Hema was expecting Grandpa Tarak to give her a different response. She turned to him asking him, "Really? You're going to let me go?"

"Yes. Besides, you are sixteen years old and I believe it's your time to go out into the world.

Hema took in Grandpa Tarak's humble heartwarming words and she said, "Thank you, Grandpa."

Grandpa Tarak then advised her, "You should get packed for tomorrow morning. You're going to have a long journey ahead of you. And Hema, I'm so sorry you find out about who you really are this way."

Grandpa Tarak walked away from Hema but then she stopped him in his footsteps when she asked, "Grandpa? Could you stay for a moment?"

Grandpa Tarak walked back to Hema and he sat down on her bed with her and then she asked him stuttering, "How-how long were you and Grandma planning on keeping the truth hidden from me?

Grandpa Tarak thought carefully about Hema's question before he gave her a solid answer but then with a deep sigh, he made direct eye contact with his only granddaughter and he answered to her, "Your Grandma and I were planning on telling you that you were the Avatar when you've reached an age of maturity. If it still was this way if tonight's events didn't occur, you would've had so much wisdom about your past life by the time you would be older. I'm terribly sorry that you had to find out this way from tonight's events."

"Grandpa, it's alright. What's done is done," replied Hema.

"Anyways, you should start packing for tomorrow morning. You'll have a long journey ahead of you. And Hema?" asked Grandpa Tarak as he stood up from Hema's bed walking towards her sliding bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"I love you sunshine. No matter what faults you have. You know that right?"

"Yes Grandpa I know that. I love you as well. Goodnight."

Grandpa Tarak closed the sliding door behind him as he walked back downstairs. Hema took out everything from her stitched pack and she packed the necessary essentials. She also packed a bottle of ink, a quill, and her journal. Tomorrow morning, she was going to wear her grey cloak along with her new scarf. After all it was autumn and it would start to get colder the farther she went away from home.

Hema got changed from out of her clothes into her nightgown and crawled under the warm secure blankets on her bed. She once again looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a journey. For Hema, it was sad to leave her hometown but also nerve racking not being aware of what dangers lie out there far beyond the borders of Saigon Village.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning, Hema had a short breakfast with Grandma Jyoti and Grandpa Tarak before she was leaving to go and master the other three elements. At the table while Hema was eating, she was recalling all of those happy memories she had with Grandma Jyoti and with Grandpa Tarak. From the mornings they went on hikes to see the sun reign the blue skies from the tall hills that shadowed over their log house to the meals they had together to the afternoons that they all played together in the outdoors. Once she was done breakfast before her grandparents were done eating, they decided to join her outside of their house preparing to leave. Hema put on her grey cloak and her golden-orange yellow scarf since it was very cold this morning. As Hema stepped outside, she could see the sun slowly rising from behind her to welcome a brand new day and the hybrid birds were chirping happily as they flew by. Hema turned to her grandparents and she said to them, "I can't believe you're letting me go."

"You have to master all four elements, and we can't just force you to stay around here forever. You had the freedom to go see Saigon village yesterday and now you're aware you are the Avatar, you're getting the chance to see more of the growing world around you," stated Grandma Jyoti.

Grandpa Tarak then handed a scroll to Hema and he advised, "Before you leave, you're also going to need this map. It'll help guide your way throughout the Fire Nation and through the three other nations."

Hema took the map from Grandpa Tarak and placed it inside her stitched pack. Grandpa Tarak put his hands on his granddaughter's shoulder and he carefully instructed her, "Once you get to Sargon village, there'll be a traveling guide to take you to the Southern Air temple. But if he asks you why you're going to the Southern Air temple, don't give him an answer. Do you understand with what you're tasked to do, sunshine?"

"I understand. I'll be okay out there and besides it'll be like an experience for me."

Grandma Jyoti approached Hema and added, "Hema we both love you so much. Don't forget to send us letters too."

Hema hugged her grandparents for two long minutes and then she turned away from them and walked away. Grandma Jyoti felt tears coming from her eyes as she and her husband watched their only granddaughter leave them. Hema walked down the long path from her grandparents' house to Saigon village down the rocky path. The world started to feel heavy on her shoulders as she saw the rice fields and the hybrid cows far off in the distance. Some of the women and children were even in the rice fields uprooting the crisp burnt rice plants. As Hema walked past the houses of Saigon village, she finally made it to the border of Saigon village that would lead her out into the new world.

Before Hema crossed the border, she turned back staring at her Grandparents' house from a long distance with the rising sun slightly shining on it. She couldn't believe that for the first time in sixteen years, she was going to leave her home behind and embrace a growing world out there waiting for her. Hema knew she had to be brave so she inhaled and exhaled as she took a step past the border of Saigon Village walking farther and farther away on the path away from Saigon village never looking back to begin her adventure.


End file.
